Ebony
by Professor Panda
Summary: These are a bunch of my one shots that I get bored and write. So um don't cry please. Enjoi. o-0
1. Ebony

Ebony

"C'mon Bella," my husbands voice was quiet" you gotta wake up. You can't leave me like this."

What did he mean leave him?

"What is happening to me?" my voice was quiet.

"Carlisle! She's up! Carlisle! " He sounded worried.

"Bella," it was my precious Jacob. "Bells you have to keep listening to my voice. Stay here!" More worry.

"I won't go anywhere, I promise."

Just then a jolt of pain went through my body. My entire torso lifted off the metal bed, I layed on and fell back with a loud 'thud'. I rolled onto my side and threw up a mouthful of blood.

"Mommy," oh no, my sweet daughter, "Mommy what is happening to us?"

Us? What did she mean us? Just then she started to shake violently and Alice was there rolling her onto her side. She threw up, too.

"Carlisle quick!" my husband was so depressed. It horrified me.

"How are they?"

The honey sweet voice rang through my ears and then I blacked out. From all of the silence it sounded like my Nessie did, too.

"Edward please, don't worry. They'll pull out of it." Alice's voice soothed me.

I woke to horrid screaming and opened my eyes. Then I started to scream too. My screams echoed through the study along with my daughters. I reached for my heart where the electricity was coming from. I started crying at the same time. My tears were red. Blood.

"Carlisle, what is happening?" Edward again.

"I don't know. The disease is making them mimic one another. I don't have a cure!"

At that moment both me and Nessie let go. I don't know who let go first but one of us did. I only saw red.

My lullaby played through my head and my baby grabbed my hand. We both faded from eternity together. Red faded to black and my lullaby, playing for the last time, faded into absolutely nothing. I held my baby close for that was the only thing I would have to remember. We would be together forever.


	2. Crimson

**I don't own twilight.**

Crimson

Bella's P.O.V.

All I remember is the blinding lights.

My baby was downstairs somewhere. I listened for breathing and found none. I leaned over the table and threw up a pool of red. Blood.

"Carlisle, she threw up again. You said she would stop. You said she'd be okay." My husbands voice was so close. Why couldn't I see him.

" I want my child! Where is she?" I yelled at them.

Something warm touched my palm. Then something warm crawled into my arms. She smiled a bright smile of pearly white teeth. I coughed again and threw up over the side of the bed again.

My daughter took my hand and whispered into my ear. "It's all okay momma. I'll tell your story. You fought it for a month before you finally gave in." She said in her voice of a thousand angels singing in harmony.

I looked around and saw we were alone. She pulled out a syringe with a dark colored liquid and thrust it into my neck. I saw her smile once more before she injected it into my body.

First I felt nothing. Then I started to scream. My body shivered and Renesmee crawled off of my body. She hid the syringe and watched as everyone joined us.

"Bella. NO!" Edward yelled out as he picked me up and carried me off to the forest.

"Renesmee put something in me." I told him. He didn't hear. I hadn't even heard it.

He sat me on his lap in the middle of our meadow and my vision blurred. I couldn't keep my eyes open and I gave in to the darkness. His cool lips brushed on mine and I remembered the last smile I had seen. My baby did this to me.

I heard a soft song playing nearby and noticed it was Clair De Lune. My body quaked one last time before I let my last tear fall.

"I love you Edward." I said to him as he laid on the ground with me next to him.

"I know love. That's why you had to go." And with that, he disappeared and I died slowly and alone. My heart stopped as the last note played. I died for no good reason. I died for love.


	3. Panic

Panic

This chapter (poem) is in Bella's point of view. It's just something that seemed right for this mood.

Have you ever felt

Dead

Alone

Scared?

That's how I always

Feel

Am

Was.

My true love left me for

Him

Her

Me?

Left me here to

Die

Heal

Grieve?

But it doesn't matter to me. It's always been the same. I end up crying, no matter how much I don't want to. So of course, my father got angry.

He always seems to enjoy my

Pain

Agony

Rage

It's like a switch and I can't turn the

Volume

Channel

Page

Find a person

To help with everything

That has ever gone

Wrong.

But they always leave me.

Not like they really cared anyways.

So I go on in

Sorrow

Depression

Pain

All because my

True love has

Left me once

Again.

_ Isabella Marie Swan - Never did find true love, now did she..._

_

* * *

**All you have to do is tell me what you think about this poem. I can write a lot more happy stuff, but this suits how I feel right now.**_


End file.
